


Shut Up and Dance

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Ballroom Dancing, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, Fluff, Mutant Powers, Party, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Slow Build, Tony's Parties, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG-FIC- Tony’s decided (correction: Pepper’s decided) that for once he’s going to use his huge ballroom for uses other than testing flight suits, and is holding a ball for all of the Avengers and -basically- half the city. While you can’t help but desperately wish to go, you know full well you can’t dance and sadly decline. However, according to Bucky, this sorry fact can be changed in time for the ball...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Reader is a mutant with telepathic powers- which she can only use on other mutants)

“Right,” Tony started, addressing the room as he strode in.

All heads- the Avengers’- turned exasperatedly towards him and the room heaved a collective sigh. Most of Tony’s prolonged announcements started with ‘Right’.

“So, I have another-”

“No,” Pietro cut him off.

Looking crestfallen, and as though he wished he could land a punch on the Sokovian without him running away at the speed of light for once, Tony protested, “I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“You’re about to declare that you’re holding another party,” Natasha filled in for him.

“And there will be alcohol,” you added.

“And women.”

“And more alcohol.”

“And more women.”

Tony crossed his arms and pouted heavily. “I have never said any of those things,” he whined. “And for the record, this party is different.”

“Now, you’ve certainly said  _that_ before,” Clint pointed out. “And they’re still always the same.”

“Stark, we’re tired,” Steve said seriously. “We’re not joining you for another all-nighter again.”

“Guys!” Tony shouted, brow furrowing in frustration. “Look, this one  _is_ different, because Pepper’s put her foot down and wanted a say. So we’re using the big ballroom on the third floor and we’re having a ball.”

There was a long moment of silence, wherein everyone let these words process and took a while to frown curiously into the distance. 

“So, hang on a second, you’re actually hosting a ball?” you clarified. “With actual dignified drinking of wine and dancing and stuff?”

Looking slightly offended, but taking it in his stride, Stark rolled his eyes and reiterated, “Yes, it’s a ball with actual dignified drinking of wine and dancing and stuff. You’re all invited and you’re all coming.”

A couple of the Avengers snorted but they all shrugged and began discussing the upcoming event.

Realising that your heart had started pounding at a million miles a minute, you took a moment to remember why, when the thought crossed your mind in flashing neon letters.

_I can’t fucking dance!_

Knowing for a fact that all of the rest of them could, didn't do a thing to make you feel better. Just the thought of everyone swaying through the vast ballroom in beautiful dresses and suits, twirling and spinning together in couples, made your stomach churn and your eyes prick a little.

How did you tell them that you couldn’t dance?

Could you just stand by the wall and watch?

Imagining yourself standing alone by the wall was a thought you immediately wished from your mind.

“Y/N?”

Refocusing out of your reverie, you saw Bucky leaning across to you looking slightly concerned. Subtly, he jerked his head to the door and you nodded, following him out. The others didn’t notice you leave.

“What’s up?” he asked you as you stepped outside the door and down a corridor nobody would hear you. “You look...I don’t know...troubled?”

Replying with an awkward shrug, you mumbled, “Nothing. It’s...no, it’s just nothing.”

Looking about as disbelieving as that time you introduced him to the idea of mobile phones, Bucky raised an incredulous eyebrow and called, “Bullshit. What’s wrong, Y/N?”

Sighing, you threw your arms out and admitted, “I can’t dance. I don’t know what I’m going to do at Tony’s ball. I think I’m just gonna give it a miss.”

“No,” was Bucky’s immediate reply, and you raised your own eyebrow at him. “If I have to teach you to dance, then I will, but you’re not pulling out of the first Stark party that might actually be half decent. Especially not for a reason as tedious as that.”

“Not being able to dance, does not class as ‘tedious’,” you pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, he told you firmly, “Dancing lessons. Meet me at the gym tomorrow morning.”

“But-” you tried to argue.

“No buts!” he called over his shoulder, already walking away. “I want you there, Y/L/N.”

**_"Oh don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me." _ **

 

* * *

  

The next morning, you warily approached the gym dressed in your usual exercising kit- sports leggings and a long-sleeved white sports top with your jacket tied around your waist.

Spotting Bucky already waiting outside, you couldn't help but smile when you saw him stretching over already- stretching those delicious shoulder muscles taut- wait,  _what?_

“Hiya, Bucky,” you greeted him as you jogged over.

Looking up and seeing you, he smiled and replied, “’Morning. Shall we?” Gesturing with his hand to the empty space in the middle of the large gym, Bucky man-handled you until you were standing upright with your left hand on his shoulder and your right in his.

“Right, we’re gonna learn the basics first,” he explained. “Now just step forward here, with my left-”

You took a shaky step forwards with your left while Bucky stepped back, your eyes burning holes into your feet.

“No, stop looking at your feet,” he told you. “No, keep your head up. Y/N, chin  _up_.”

“Shut up!” you snapped, jerking your chin upwards- while still kind of trying to watch your feet. “I’m doing it, OK?”

 **_I said, "You're holding back,”_ **  
**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_**  
**_This woman is my destiny_**  
**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
_ _Shut up and dance with me."_**

“Right, now just walk into this step, like this,” Bucky carried on, taking a few side steps to one side.

Stumbling over them, you slipped and fell into his chest with a muffled  _oof_. 

“Let’s try it with some music,” Bucky suggested, standing you upright once more and stepping over to the stereo that was kept in the gym, because Clint got Pietro obsessed with Metallica, and Banner likes to listen to the Science channel. “That might give you a beat to work to, at least.”

You tried the next half hour dancing to the music, but apparently all the music did was help you lose focus and concentration. Twice, Bucky had to say your name loudly for you to break your daydream and refocus your attention.

But, you couldn't deny just how good Bucky’s firm, rippling muscles felt under your touch. Several times, you couldn't help yourself skim your fingertips over his neck. And each time, you detected a distinct shiver come from the former soldier.

Touching him and moving with his body was getting more and more comfortable and pleasurable as the melodic notes continued to swarm the pair of you. And something told you that you were not alone in this theory.

 **_We were victims of the night,_ **  
**_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_**  
**_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_ **  
**_Oh, we were bound to get together,_ **  
**_Bound to get together._ **

It was another hour of tireless stepping steadily in time to the music-  _forwards, left, backwards, right, repeat_ \- until you both finally decided that you deserved a break and headed down to the kitchen to grab some lunch.

“So, I’m doing well, right?” you checked as you fished a packet of crisps out of the cupboard to snack on as you spun and perched on the counter, eyeing Bucky- who looked deliciously sexy with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his shagging dark locks slightly rumpled.

Shooting you a smile over his shoulder, Bucky bent low to peer into the fridge - _hmm, nice view_ \- and replied, “Yeah. When we get back to the gym, we can do some more basics before I start teaching you some actual moves and-”

“Wait,” you interrupted. “That was all  _basic_?! But that was  _hard_!”

Straightening and fixing you with a grin, Bucky popped the cap off the bottle of beer he’d retrieved on the side of the center island before raising it to his reddened lips and taking a gulp, making his adam’s apple bob appealingly. “Yep, I’m afraid,” he chuckled. “But you’re doing well. Especially for someone who’s never danced before, so, well done.”

Rolling your eyes, you hopped off the counter and headed for the door- but not before pausing to wipe a bead of glistening beer off the brunet’s lips with your thumb. Leaving him to stand there looking taken aback and also more than a little uncomfortably turned on.

Chuckling to yourself, you grabbed him by the arm and pulled him through the door.

 **_She took my arm,_ **  
**_I don't know how it happened._**  
**_We took the floor and she said,_ **

When you got back to the gym, you were determined to master the basics, the intermediates and the hard stuff. 

For another two hours, you stepped, spun and twirled around the gym. 

Your eyes were firmly locked on Bucky’s so that you wouldn’t look down at your feet because he’d taken to tapping you gently up the head whenever you did. 

Crossing your left foot over your right and back, you let go of his shoulder and spun carefully outwards while still holding his hand in your right. It was the move you’d been dreading and cocking up since you learned it, and this try was no different. 

Stumbling, you fell onto your bum and huffed indignantly. “Fucking move,” you spat at no one in particular.

But by the third hour, you were really rather getting stressed about the twirl.

Landing on the floor for the fourth time in a row, you growled and swore loudly.

“Just calm down,” Bucky told you, “The more stressed you are, the worse it’s gonna be.”

“Well done, fucking Sherlock,” you shouted back at him. “Could have worked that one out myself.”

“Hey, don’t shout at me!” Bucky snapped. “I’m not the one who keeps fucking up a simple move!”

“Oh, screw you!” you yelled.

“Fine,” the brunet shot back, “It’s not me who needs to learn how to dance.”

“Oh, don’t you fucking dare,” you ordered, climbing up off the floor and grabbing Bucky’s shoulder before he could reach the gym door.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_**I said,**  "You're holding back, Y/N!”_

_**She said,**  "Shut up and dance with me!"_

Bucky complied and soon you were spinning around the room in complete step, eyes locked on each others and bodies in perfect alignment.

Approaching the Twirl, you nervously chewed your lip, but Bucky said firmly, “Be confident. You can do this.”

Offering a quick quirk of your lips, you took a deep breath and crossed your left foot over your right, and then you were breaking apart from the warmth of Bucky’s body and twirling out of his hand and- 

“I did it!” you cried, when you had spun back into Bucky’s arms and were still on your feet. “I freaking did it!” You were jumping up and down with Bucky who was grinning just as widely.

“I told you you could,” he told you.

 **_This woman is my destiny_ **  
**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  **

Sticking your tongue out at him, but still smiling widely, you said,

_"Shut up and dance with me."_

 

* * *

 

The night of the ball, you realised you had another predicament. You had nothing to wear.

“Shit,” you swore lightly to yourself as you stood in front of your wardrobe. There were a number of dresses Pepper had given you with the room, but none of them did you feel particularly comfortable in. 

Then, a thought struck you and -using your telepathic projection- called Pietro. There was a knock on your door half a second after you’d projected ‘ _Pietro!! Get your speedy ass up here!_ ’ to every mutant in a mile radius. 

Opening the door, you pouted and said, “I need a dress for tomorrow night. I have nothing to wear.”

“Leave it with me, Miss Y/L/N,” Pietro told you dutifully. “You  _shall_  go to the ball!” And with that, he sped off in a silvery blur, leaving you to chuckle at him quietly and close the door behind him.

Pietro returned not five minutes later holding a small bundle in his arms, flashed you a quick smile at your thanks and sped back off again.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was standing by the wall of Tony’s vast ballroom-  _why did he even put in a ballroom in the first place?_ \- and checking his watch every other minute.

He worried that you wouldn’t be coming. After all, you had been rather nervous last night when the two of you departed for bed. Perhaps you wouldn’t be coming at all.

Drooping his head, Bucky stared at the floor and wished with all his heart that he would be wrong.

A couple of audible gasps nearby had him raising his head wearily, then he snapped up straighter when he caught sight of what half the room was staring at.

There, at the door to the ballroom, was the most beautiful person Bucky had ever laid eyes on. They were wearing a black backless skater dress and a pair of familiar, old and worn red sneakers.

**_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._  **

“Y/N,” he whispered, stepping over to you, “You look...you look...you look amazing.”

A slow grin spread across your face and you peered down at your attire. “Thanks,” you said. “Pietro got me the dress and, well, you know the sneakers are mine.”

“Should have known,” the brunet mused, “that you wouldn’t have come here without your favourite comfort blanket.”

“They’re a good pair of trainers!” you protested, still smiling.

 **_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._ **  
**_I knew we were bound to be together,_ **  
**_Bound to be together_ **

Looking up at him, you gazed into his eyes and marvelled at their hazelly browny depths. He looked right back at you, and you saw the small spread of his lips as his eyes searched your face.

Without warning, you grinned and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him onto the dance floor among all the other couples.  
  
**_She took my arm,_**  
**_I don't know how it happened._**  
**_We took the floor and she said,_**

“Come on, we can totally do this!” you said firmly, taking him by the hand and sliding your other over his shoulder. His dropped to grasp your waist out of instinct, but he was still staring into your eyes as though he’d lost himself in them.

“You really do look beautiful,” he murmured.

Your heart gave a sudden, extra hard thud at that moment, but you ignored it and instead shot Bucky another smile before saying, “Come on, let’s do this.”

He nodded and the pair of you starting stepping together in time with the music, other couples moving out of the way for you. As Bucky stepped over to his left, you realised what he was leading up to and started to panic.

“Wait, I can’t do it,” you backtracked. “Please, no, I can’t do it, Bucky.”

“Of course you can,” he replied. “We managed it before, didn’t we?”

“That was different, Bucky I can’t do it,” you panicked. “I can’t do it, come on, let’s stop, please, let's just go back to the basics. I can't do it!”

_"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me,” _

Bucky said resolutely, steering you over into a clearing in the middle of the floor. “You can do this, I know you can.”

Taking a deep breath, you squared up and nodded at him. “Ok, let’s do this.”

Crossing your left foot over your right, you stepped back out of it and detached yourself from Bucky’s hold, spinning out from his hand. Time seemed to slo down for a long moment. You were perfectly aware of every breath in the room, every mutant's throbbing thought passage tickled by your telepathy, every inch of skin contact with Bucky.

Then, as you reached the full length of both your arms, you spun back into him, feeling your skirt billow in the movement.

“Ah!” you cried. “Ah! I did it! I DID IT!”

He grinned, “Yes, you fucking did, Y/N.”

Automatically fixing yourselves back into the hold, you continued to twirl across the floor, other couples making way for you. 

Feeling that weight leave you, your heart lifted slightly and you continued your dance in a sort of daze- feeling a small inkling that Bucky was feeling the same way as he gazed right back into your eyes.

Sporting a grin, you teased, 

_**I said,**  "You're holding back,”_

His eyes narrowed but the smirk remained as he retorted,

_**She said,**  "Shut up and dance with me!"_

He couldn’t help but lose himself in your eyes again as he watched you, and he felt his heart swell with every step you took in unison, your bodies growing closer and warmer.

 **_This woman is my destiny_ **  
**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_ **  
**_Shut up and dance with me."_ **

“Let’s do it again,” you urged, already steering the both of you towards the turn. “Come on!”

Laughing heartedly, the both of you twirled and whirled almost effortlessly, getting more and more daring and outrageous with your moves as the night and the alcohol wore on.

**_Oh, come on girl!_ **

Bucky was chuckling away to himself and your cheeks were actually starting to ache from the exertion of smiling so much- but neither of you stopped until the music finally ended. 

Tony stood on a chair and wished you all goodnight after a short speech about how he should totally listen to his ‘lovely Pepper’ more often.

Chancing a glance at you, Bucky seemed to physically feel the conflict going on in his head as he nervously chewed his lip out of habit.

**_Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future._ **

He stared deep into your eyes and struggled to get the words out. But he knew what was going clearly through his head and he watched you open and shut you mouth wordlessly, as though searching for the right words too.

**_I realize this is my last chance._ **

Sparing a last thought for what Steve’s reaction would be should he ever find out, Bucky dismissed it and leaned forwards with his hand sliding from yours to cup around the base of your neck, his other still holding your waist. His lips touched yours and captured them in a soft, short kiss. It was chaste and unhurried and  _perfect_.

Breaking apart, you looked back up at him and thought for a moment about how worth it all of those dancing lessons had been.

There was a moment of pause before your arms flew around his neck and you both crushed your lips together, kissing furiously in a pit of fiery passion.

 

* * *

 

Getting back to your room before you both just gave up and jumped into an empty elevator, was a rather arduous task considering neither of you could take your hands off each other and seemed to be making up for all the sexual tension you hadn’t realised was surrounding you since you first held each other in the gym to the music.

Reaching your bedroom, you grabbed Bucky by his slim back tie and yanked him in through the door.

Then, a sly smile spread across your lips and you reached up to place your left hand on his shoulder and slide your other into his. A flash of confusion crossed his expression before you kicked a stereo in the corner which flickered to life and began to spew out crackling piano notes.

 **_She took my arm,_ **  
**_I don't know how it happened._**  
**_We took the floor and she said,_  **

A smile twitched Bucky’s lips as well as he stepped with you further into the room. 

As you spun slower and more intimately around the room, your chests coming closer and pressing against each other as you gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked in a whisper, suddenly looking self-conscious and apprehensive. “I mean, you know who I am...you know what I’ve done. It’s not just that I’m over 90 years old, but...Y/N, I’ve killed people. Lots of them-”

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me,”_

You murmured back to him.

_**I said,**  "You're holding back,"_

he replied, avoiding your eye. “You’re not thinking about this.”

_**She said,** “Shut up and dance with me!”_

You shot back, burrowing your face into his neck and sighing as you let your eyes slip close. “I don't care what you’ve done when you had no choice. When you were a soldier to those scientists who programmed you that way,” you assured him. “I care about  _you_.  _Now._ And, though, we don’t have to do anything right now, you should know that I do...I have...I think I love you, Bucky.”

**_This woman is my destiny_ **

Bucky pulled your head off his shoulder to search your face for half a second, before checking, “You-you do?”

You gave a small nod.

**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  **

A grin quirked the brunet’s lips.

“Really, eh?” he chortled.

_“Shut up and dance!"_

You chuckled, slapping him upside the head and laying a quick kiss on his plump, red lips.

 **_"Don't you dare look back._ **  
**_Just keep your eyes on me."_ **  
**_I said, "You're holding back, "_ **  
**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_ **  
**_This woman is my destiny_ **  
**_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_ **  
**_Shut up and dance with me."_ **

Neither of you could hold back after that one kiss though and the dancing was abandoned as your limbs curled around each other, entangling, and you licked and sucked your way into his warm mouth.  
  
**_Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me,_**  
**_Ooh-ooh-hoo,_**

_“Shut up and dance with me.”_


End file.
